


Turbulence

by DonutzDeath



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Funny, Inside jokes, M&R, Other, Taxi Bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 02:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17840297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonutzDeath/pseuds/DonutzDeath
Summary: You lost a race to Franklin and became his Taxi driving bitch and must pick up his friend.





	Turbulence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [omnisan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnisan/gifts).



> So I had a dream partly relating to this with my friends OC, so I wrote this up in dedication to her OC and all her amazing works she has wrote over the years that inspire me to try writing. Love ya n all your works! <3

A long drawn out sigh left my lips as I awoke for my first day of work. Getting out of bed like a zombie lingering there for what seemed hours I get a text from Franklin. 

“Yo dawg where you at? You’re already late on your first day.”

I jetted into the shower and hit that road as fast as I could to meet up with Franklin at the taxi shop. From the moment I walked in I could see it on Franklin's face that he was ready to chew my ass out.

“Dawg if it wasn’t for that fact I took your pink slips last night and you owe me money I’d fire yo bitch ass right now. You need to make me money, so I got a job for you. Go pick up my friend at the Los Santos Airport and bring them back here. The names Mati.”

“Mati, no last name? What if I get the wrong person?”

“Trust me, you wont and fair warning don’t be late if you wanna live. She will make sure you won’t be breathing if you are.”

“Fuck, gramps it really be that way”

“Ya it that way now get going the flight comes in at 2pm.”

I got into Franklin’s required work attire and snagged the taxi he had set out for me. I felt so damn stifled in this damn work outfit. On top of that I had to drive down to the airport in the middle of the damn day? Fuck me. After 10 cop cars speeding by, a flipped dump truck, and some psychotic asshole ramping off the highway I made it to the airport.

“Just another day in Los Santos, yip fucking yee. This is why I prefer to be up at night and race in the moonlight.”

Now the next issue of finding a damn place to park this eyesore of a car. Parking was a pain, but so were all these people in a small place trying to leave and come. You’d think these people were about to throw down over a freaking parking spot, but guess what bitch ya parking spot got jacked.

“HEY ASSHOLE WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINKING YOUR DOING THAT WAS MY SPOT” Some hairless dickbag came flaring at me like a damn juicehead.

“Fuck off man go back to sick your bfs dick, no one was in this spot so i took it.”

He wasn't to happy about what I said, but fuck him and I peaced as I gave him the 1 finger salute. The fucks to give today were non existent especially without any damn coffee, and that was stop 1 number after checking the flights.

“Oh of course why wouldn’t the flight be delayed that’s just not how this day would ever treat me.Tell to get me that coffee to motivate me to stay here.”

I hit that coffee shop up so hard you’d think I lived there. Time lingered on after cup and cup of coffee disappeared I just watched the tv in the corner while the news of Los Santos was on. As I was about to get up to hit the bathroom it caught my attention.

“What locals are calling the Raging White Trash Devil interrupted a concert of own local M&R. In a drunken banter slurring racial obscenities and then jumping up on the piano M was playing he proceeded to strip, and…..is this for real? He was TWERKING? Uh well folks here is the clip we got of the event”

Sure shit enough it was some middle aged drunk white man going through a midlife crisis on that stage going apeshit crazy. To make it worse fucking skid marks up and down those loose nasty granny panties.

“Well fuck that is enough news for me today. I wonder if there is some bleach in the bathroom to clean my eyes after that sight.”

I did my biz and I got back out on the floor to check for the plane arrivals.

“ABOUT DAMN TIME” 

Mati’s flight was finally here. I got my sign that look crudely made with Mati’s name on it and assumed the position in front of the doors she was gonna come out of. Leading the charge of people coming off the plane was of course the senior citizen squad followed by all kinds of tourists. Last but not least a crowd grew and lights were flashing, a dozen paparazzi or so appeared out of nowhere and were surrounding these 2 chicks. 

“MOVE THE FUCK OUT OF THE WAY OR I’LL MOVE YOU THE FUCK OUT OF THE WAY!”

“M&R do you have any new tracks in the works? Wheres your next concert gonna be? Is there any connection between you girls and The Raging White Trash Devil?” They bombarded with questions.

But that last one was the final straw. The tall blonde kicked over the kneeling paparazzi as she walked through the crowd.

“Fuck off I don’t got time for you assholes”

The girls approached me as I held the sign and said, “You the driver Franklin sent? Lets go”

I froze up in disbelievement that this was who I was suppose to pick up and in that moment all I could say as I gulped, “Yes, ma’am”

“Oh Franklin wanted me to give you these too” 

I handed the tall blonde a bag of baby carrots.

“Thank god I ran out mid flight I been needing more”

Now that the crowd was gone and I was able to see these two more up close and personal it was like I was in a dream. The tall blonde had slick long straight hair and was dressed to kill by looks and attitude. While the shorter girl was more quiet and shy she had jet black with some deep blue streaks in her hair that was braided in these cute buns while dressed in a more voguish eye catching manner. Both with looks that could steal any heart they wanted.

“Do either of you need any stops before I take you to the car and drive you back to Franklin’s?”

“No I'm ready to get the fuck out of here, what about you R?”

R I could only take as the other girl with her just nodded and we went on our way. They waited at the doors as I brought the car to them. We hit the road but thankfully since it was later on in the afternoon now the traffic has started to die down.

“Driver pass that aux cable back here.”

“What aux cable?” Confused as usual I never noticed that there was an aux cable in the middle console.

“Oh this” 

R took the cable and plugged it into her phone and started playing some music like some kind of professional DJ.

The beats hit fucking hard as car started thumping, “IM GONNA MAKE YOU PPPPPPPPUMP LIKE THAT…P...P.P.P.Mans not hot” 

Both Mati and R say along to the songs.

Over the course of the entire ride back it wasn’t the smoothest and somethings may of got ran over….a little...but shit was lit. Maybe they didn’t not the bumps with all that thumping bass????

Pulling into the yard Franklin was waiting for us.

“What took so long?”

“The flight was delayed Franklin nothing I could of done” I chirped up

Before I could say anymore Mati jumped out of the car, “WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET SUCH A SHITTY DRIVER AND WHY DID YOU GIVE US THIS SHITTY DRIVER?!”

Franklin speechless just glared at me, but he knew all to well just how much I sucked ass at driving since after all he smoked my ass in a race.

Blanking out that I was technically working I forgot I am suppose to open doors for VIP clients. I rushed out and opened the door for R. 

As she got out I asked her, “Where did you get such a dope playlist?”

“The internet, you should try looking it up some time.”

She handed me a folded up piece of paper within it was a soundcloud username.

Mati and Franklin already went on inside to get keys for her gauntlet so I showed R the way to the office. And that’s where I was greeted with something truly unexpected.

“MATI DONT….”

Looking over my shoulder I could feel the chill down go down my spine as something was about to happen. 

WWWHHHUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMP as my body went limp on to the floor.


End file.
